I Would
by Just 'Himi Chan
Summary: cerita fiksi tentang KyuSung di Super Show 5 Tokyo. Silakan baca dan review jika berkenan


**-I Would-**

**By Himi Chan**

**Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Super Junior member, and others**

**Genre: Romance and Brothership**

**Pairing: Kyu-Sung**

**Rated: T**

**Desclaimer:**

**All character are belong to God and their self, tapi.. YESUNG boleh buat saya kan?**

**Warning: OOC, membosankan, dan hal – hal buruk lainnya yang akan menjadi efek samping setelah anda membaca ini mungkin saja terjadi.**

**Himi Chan**

**Present**

Berlatar belakang di sebuah ruangan yang hanya berisi dua orang yang kini sedang duduk berhadapan. Salah seorang hanya duduk sembari memejamkan mata, dia tidak tertidur, tapi mencoba mengistirahatkan mata, badan, serta pikiran nya yang lelah setelah melakukan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan seorang yang lain, yang beberapa tahun lebih tua dari nya kini tengah memandang kearah tab yang dia pegang sembari membacakan jadwal – jadwal yang harus di lakukan oleh namja yang tengah memejamkan mata tadi.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kau tinggal melakukan rekaman untuk acara Radio Star seperti biasa dan kau bisa pulang ke dorm untuk beristirahat setelahnya."ujar manajer hyung.

"Hmm.."namja itu, Kyuhyun, hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah. Ada banyak tawaran yang masuk untukmu, mari aku bacakan dan kau tinggal memilih yang mana yang akan kau terima."manajer hyung kembali berkutat dengan berkas – berkas dan tab yang dia bawa.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau mendapat tawaran bermain drama musi.."

"Terima."Kyuhyun segera menjawab perkataan manajer hyung tanpa mendengar hingga tuntas tawaran apa yang dibacakan oleh manajer hyung.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau mendapat tawaran iklan untuk.."

"Terima."

"Ya! Dengarkan dulu hingga selesai dan pikirkan baik – baik, jangan asal menerima saja."protes manajer hyung yang mulai kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Lanjutkan saja, hyung."jawab Kyuhyun tak peduli.

"Ada tawaran baru untukmu, single untuk project.."

"Terima."

"Kau diundang untuk menghadiri acara pengharga.."

"Terima."

"Menyanyikan lagu bersama SNSD Seohyun-ssi untuk.."

"Terima."

Cukup. Manajer hyung benar – benar marah sekarang. Sudah berkali – kali dia menghela nafas untuk meredam amarahnya namun kali ini gagal, batas kesabarannya sudah terlewati. Tapi alasan dia marah tidak sepenuhnya karena tingkah Kyuhyun yang memang sedikit menjengkelkan tadi. Melainkan sikap Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tak memikirkan sama sekali mengenai semua tawaran yang dia sebutkan tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jangan bercanda! Kita sedang berbicara serius dan bukan main – main! Aku sengaja membacakan semua tawaran pekerjaan untukmu karena aku rasa kau sudah dewasa dan bisa memilih sendiri pekerjaan yang ingin kau lakukan, tapi tidak dengan menerima semuanya. Apa kau tak berpikir tentang kesehatanmu? Bagaimana kau akan sangat sibuk hingga tak memiliki waktu istirahat karena semua ini? Ingatlah, kita masih berada dalam masa konser Super Show dan pengerjaan album baru. Pikirkan baik – baik."

Kyuhyun mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan iris berwarna hitam nya yang indah. Dia mulai duduk dengan baik, menghadap kearah manajer hyung yang wajahnya masih memperlihatkan amarah. Sementara Kyuhyun mulai menampakkan raut serius, matanya memandang tajam manajer hyung.

"Aku tahu, hyung. Aku tidak sedang bermain – main, aku serius. Terima semua tawaran yang masuk, aku akan melakukannya."ucap Kyuhyun datar, namun bisa ditemukan nada penuh penekanan di dalamnya.

"Tapi, Kyuhyun-ah, kau tetap perlu isti.."manajer hyung belum menyerah, dia masih berharap Kyuhyun akan memikirkan baik – baik semua ini namun..

Manajer hyung tiba – tiba membeku memandang Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah memohon. Benar, Kyuhyun memang serius dari awal. Bisa dia lihat tak ada raut keraguan dari pancaran matanya.

"Buat aku sibuk, aku mohon. Jangan biarkan aku berdiam diri, buat aku sesibuk mungkin.."

Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan kata – katanya, dia hanya menatap manajer hyung penuh arti dan berjalan keluar ruangan setelahnya. Meninggalkan manajer hyung seorang diri, dia tahu dirinya butuh kesendirian saat ini. Dia tak ingin kembali berdebat dengan manajernya, bagaimanapun dia juga menghormati sang manajer yang telah bekerja bersama dirinya selama bertahun – tahun.

_**Buat aku sibuk, agar aku bisa membunuh perasaan ini…bantu aku mengubur rasa rindu ini..**_

**-I Would-**

**By Himi Chan**

Di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh cermin di salah satu dindingnya, dimana dinding lain yang tepat berhadapan dengan dinding tersebut tertutup oleh wallpaper bergambar langit biru yang dihiasi awan – awan. Ruangan berlantai kayu itu kini tengah dihuni oleh sekelompok pria yang kini tengah sibuk berlatih. Alunan music yang menggema di ruangan itu mengiringi tiap gerakan dance mereka. Sesekali salah seorang dari mereka yang terkenal dengan gummy smile nya maju memimpin gerakan dance dan juga membantu yang lain jika ada yang mengalami kesulitan. Mengulang – ulang beberapa bagian lagu dan juga gerakan dance, demi dapat menguasainya. Dan setelah menghabiskan waktu berjam - jam untuk berlatih, mereka pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

"Haaahhh~ lelahnya.."ujar salah seorang yang bertubuh paling besar diantara yang lain, Shindong.

Seluruh member segera memencar, menempatkan diri masing – masing di tempat yang dikiranya nyaman bagi mereka. Ada yang duduk bersandar pada dinding, ada yang duduk berhadapan untuk saling membantu melemaskan otot – otot tubuh setelah berlatih, ada pula yang rebahan. Hanya Ryeowook yang tengah berdiri untuk membagikan botol minuman untuk masing – masing member.

"Gomawo, Wookie-ah."ujar Sungmin kepada Ryeowook yang tengah menyodorkan botol minum kepadanya.

"Ne, hyung."jawab Ryeowook.

"Haahh~ latihan untuk Super Show kali ini benar – benar berat, aku tak menyangka dengan kepergian Yesung hyung akan berdampak seperti ini."ujar Donghae sembari menyeka keringatnya.

"Kau benar, mungkin hanya untuk perubahan koreografi tidak akan begitu bermasalah. Tapi, untuk pemecahan suara di setiap lagu dan pembagian part yang biasa dilakukan Yesung hyung, kita mengalami banyak kesulitan."Kangin menyahuti perkataan Donghae.

"Yesung hyung juga yang selalu memimpin kita untuk mengambil keputusan apapun selama Teuki hyung tak ada, tapi sekarang Yesung hyung telah pergi untuk wamil. Aku menjadi takut untuk konser selanjutnya. Apalagi konser berikutnya adalah tour Amerika Selatan kita yang pertama kali.."ucap Eunhyuk.

"Kita bisa, kita pasti bisa meskipun tak ada dia.."suara Kyuhyun yang menginterupsi sontak menarik perhatian seluruh member Super Junior yang lain. Seluruh member segera menoleh padanya yang kini mulai beranjak berdiri.

"..kita masih punya Ryeowook hyung dan aku, kita tidak boleh terlalu bergantung padanya."lanjutnya dan kini mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau mau kemana, Kyuhyun-ah?"tanya Sungmin.

"Aku harus segera pergi, masih ada jadwal yang harus ku kerjakan. Aku permisi."ujarnya tanpa menoleh sama sekali dan terus berjalan keluar dari ruang latihan.

"Ah, Kyuhyun..!"

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti ketika mendengar panggilan Siwon, dengan enggan dia membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap kearah hyungdeulnya.

"Ne?"

"Siang nanti aku akan pergi mengunjungi Yesung hyung di café nya. Kau mau ikut?"tanya Siwon

Cukup lama Kyuhyun berfikir, dia hanya diam tak langsung menjawab. Entahlah, raut wajahnya sangat sulit untuk dibaca, namun bisa diyakini jika Kyuhyun saat ini tengah bergelut dengan batinnya, terlihat buku – buku jarinya yang memutih karena mencengkeram tasnya terlalu erat.

"Tidak, aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan, hyung. Kau sendiri saja. Anyeong.."ucap Kyuhyun dan kini benar – benar keluar dari ruang latihan.

Hingga sosok Kyuhyun benar – benar menghilang di balik pintu, atensi seluruh member masih tertuju padanya. Hening, tak ada yang berbicara. Entahlah, mereka tengah memikirkan kata – kata dan tingkah Kyuhyun tadi. Kata – kata Kyuhyun memang benar, namun sikap Kyuhyun terlihat sangat berbeda.

"Kyuhyun.. apa dia tak terlihat berbeda sekarang?"tanya Sungmin.

"Benar, aku tak menyangka dia akan berkata seperti itu, padahal dia yang dulu selalu bergantung pada Yesung hyung."ujar Donghae meng iya kan.

"Selain itu, apa kalian tak merasa jika Kyuhyun sangat sibuk akhir – akhir ini?"sebuah pertanyaan dilemparkan Shindong pada member lain.

"Aku merasa pekerjaannya terlalu banyak. Jadwalnya padat sekali."sahut Siwon.

"Apa tak masalah, dia memiliki jadwal padat di saat – saat seperti ini? Bukankah jadwal pribadi untuk Super Junior sendiri juga sangat padat?"tanya Sungmin pada yang lain, dia terlihat mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku dengar dia yang meminta sendiri kepada manager hyung untuk menerima semua tawaran dan memadatkan jadwalnya.."jawab Eunhyuk.

Seluruh member terdiam ketika mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk, jika sudah mendengar kalau itu memang permintaan Kyuhyun pribadi, mereka tak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Mereka tahu Kyuhyun anak yang sangat keras kepala. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya jika memang itu sudah menjadi keinginan dan keputusannya.

"Kyuhyun, dia terlalu berusaha keras.."gumam Ryeowook tiba - tiba.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Wookie?"tanya Donghae yang tak sengaja mendengar gumaman Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya menatap Donghae, matanya menyiratkan jika dia tahu sesuatu namun bibirnya seakan enggan bergerak untuk mengatakannya. Dia pun hanya tersenyum penuh arti, dan menggeleng perlahan. Membuat Donghae memasang raut kebingungan pada Ryeowook.

"Aniyo, aku tak mengatakan apapun…"jawab Ryeowook.

_Yesung hyung, Kyuhyun telah berusaha. Dia bahkan berusaha terlalu keras, apa kau mengetahuinya?_

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"Hyung.."panggil Ryeowook kepada Yesung yang tengah terlihat akan pergi menuju Mouse and Rabbit café.

"Nde?"

"Kau sebentar lagi akan wamil, harusnya kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama kami."ucap Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang tengah duduk di sofa memberikan tatapan merajuk pada Yesung yang kini berdiri di hadapan pintu dorm. Menanggapi perkataan Ryeowook tadi, Yesung hanya tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan menghampiri dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga selagi aku memiliki banyak jadwal kosong. Apa kau marah?"

"Aniyo, hanya saja.. aku dan member yang lain mulai merasa kau jarang bersama kami sekarang. Apalagi Kyuhyun, dia bahkan selalu terlihat kesal karena sangat sulit bertemu denganmu. Setiap kali dia selesai dari jadwalnya kau selalu pergi ke M&R."adu Ryeowook.

Yesung mulai duduk di samping Ryeowook. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di badan sofa yang dia duduki, mencari posisi senyaman mungkin.

"Oh… begitu.."hanya ini yang bisa Yesung keluarkan dari mulutnya menanggapi perkataan Ryeowook tadi.

Ryeowook sedikit heran mendengar jawaban Yesung yang terkesan seadanya. Padahal biasanya dia akan memberikan tanggapan yang lebih dari itu. Ryeowook sepertinya bisa membaca ada sesuatu yang janggal pada Yesung.

"Tunggu, jangan katakan kau memang sengaja melakukan semua ini, hyung?"tanya Ryeowook.

Yesung tersenyum. Kedoknya terbongkar sudah.

"Aku.. hanya ingin melatih anak itu agar tak terlalu bergantung padaku. Setidaknya, aku bisa tenang jika meninggalkannya untuk wamil nanti.. "

_**flashback end**_

**-I Would-**

**By Himi Chan**

_**A few weeks later..**_

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Untuk beberapa saat dia hanya diam, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang sepertinya masih melayang di dunia mimpi. Dan ketika dia merasa telah benar – benar bangun, baru dia beranjak dari tidurnya.

Tunggu, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan bangun tidurnya hari ini. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang hilang, dia mencoba untuk memikirkannya sejenak. Bukankah biasanya dia akan terbangun oleh suara jam beker atau orang lain yang membangunkannya. Tapi, hari ini dia bangun dengan sendirinya. Bukan apa – apa, tapi ini sangat tidak wajar bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat sulit bangun pagi. Padahal dia harus bangun pagi untuk mengikuti latihan bersama member yang lain.

Kyuhyun segera meraih jam bekernya, menengok jam berapa sekarang. Ah, benar dugaannya.. ternyata dia kesiangan.

"Shit! Kenapa tak ada yang membangunkanku.."umpat Kyuhyun namun nada suaranya hanya terdengar seperti gumaman khas orang bangun tidur.

Dia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Dia sudah sangat telat, dia harus segera mandi dan pergi ke tempat latihan.

"Sial! Apalagi ini?!"lagi – lagi Kyuhyun mengumpat.

Bagaimana tidak, ketika dia hendak keluar kamar dia malah mendapati pintu kamarnya terkunci. Berkali – kali dia menarik kenop pintu, namun papan kayu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan ruang tengah dorm tersebut tak mau bergerak sama sekali.

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit saat melihat sebuah benda yang tergeletak di bawah pintu kamarnya. Sebuah kertas, sepertinya di masukkan oleh seseorang dari sela – sela pintunya. Rasa penasaran Kyuhyun pun menuntun Kyuhyun untuk meraih kertas yang terdapat tulisan tangan seseorang itu.

_**Kau tak perlu latihan hari ini, istirahat saja di dalam kamar.**_

_**Nb : sarapanmu aku letakkan di meja nakas.**_

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, jadi mereka memang sengaja tak membangunkannya. Jujur saja Kyuhyun merasa marah sekarang. Dia merasa ditinggalkan oleh member yang lainnya. Tapi dia sadar, kenapa mereka melakukan ini padanya. Member yang lain pasti tahu jika dia merasa kelelahan akhir – akhir ini dengan jadwalnya yang padat. Apalagi dengan jadwal perilisan album jepang pertama mereka yang semakin dekat. Dan mereka sengaja melakukan ini agar Kyuhyun dapat sedikit beristirahat. Membuat Kyuhyun bingung mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang. Apa dia harus merasa kesal atau berterimakasih karena perlakuan hyungnimnya.

Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dia mengacuhkan makanan yang telah di sediakan Ryeowook di meja nakasnya, dia belum lapar. Kyuhyun hanya berbaring sembari menatap langit – langit kamarnya, entahlah, dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan di dalam kamar sendirian. Bermain game? Dia sedang tidak mood untuk melakukan itu.

Tiba – tiba dia terpikirkan sesuatu, dia segera meraih smartphone yang ada di dalam tasnya. Membuka contact list dan mencari – cari nama seseorang yang ada di dalamnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat menemukan nama orang itu. Ibu jarinya hendak menyentuh tombol hijau dilayar ponselnya, namun..

_**Jangan pernah menghubungiku selama aku wamil, kecuali aku yang menghubungimu..**_

Gerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah suara terngiang di kepalanya. Dia segera meletakkan kembali smartphone nya, tak berniat lagi menghubungi 'orang itu'. Ya, dia harus memenuhi janjinya, meskipun jujur dia merasa sangat kecewa.

"Ini sangat sulit.. Yesung hyung.."

.

.

_**flashback**_

"Dimana Yesung hyung? Apa dia pergi lagi?"tanya Kyuhyun kepada setiap member yang ada di dalam dorm.

Pemandangan seperti ini selalu terjadi belakangan ini, setiap Kyuhyun menyelesaikan semua jadwalnya dan pulang ke dorm, dia akan selalu menanyakan keberadaan Yesung. Salahkan Yesung yang sangat sulit di temuinya, membuatnya frustasi.

"Sepertinya begitu, aku tak menemukannya di dorm."jawab Sungmin mewakili yang lain.

"Aisshhh…"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Sudah berapa hari dia tak bertemu Yesung? Hampir 2 minggu! Bayangkan betapa frustasinya dia, untuk menemui kekasihnya sendiri saja kenapa begitu sulit? Dia memang berkirim pesan dengan Yesung, tapi itu saja tak cukup. Dia butuh menemui Yesung secara langsung, menyentuh tubuh Yesung secara nyata. Dia merindukannya, terlalu merindukannya...

Padahal hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi hyung nya itu akan meninggalkannya untuk wamil selama 2 tahun. Tapi, kenapa kekasihnya itu seakan – akan tak mau menemuinya.

Ting tong.

"Wookie-ah, buka pintunya! Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu.."ujar Eunhyuk kepada Ryeowook ketika mendengar bel pintu dorm mereka berbunyi.

Dan Ryeowook segera tanggap mematuhi perintah Eunhyuk, dia segera berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya. Melihat siapa gerangan tamu yang datang mengunjungi dorm mereka.

"Yesung hyung?"

Perhatian seluruh member segera teralihkan kearah pintu, apalagi Kyuhyun. Dia segera berlari dari dalam kamarnya menuju depan pintu agar dapat melihat secara langsung seseorang yang datang itu. Dan dapat dia lihat seorang Yesung yang tengah tersenyum dengan membawa belasan botol soju di dalam plastic yang ada di tangannya dan… dengan tampilan gaya rambutnya yang baru.

Yesung segera masuk tanpa permisi, toh itu dorm nya sendiri. Meninggalkan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, dan member lainnya yang masih terbengong – bengong. Mereka heran, sebelumnya Yesung sama sekali tak pernah membeli soju, kalian tahu sendiri bukan jika Yesung sangat lemah dengan alcohol. Dan lagi gaya rambut Yesung itu..

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Ayo duduk, kita minum – minum untuk malam ini.. Sungmin-ah, Wookie-ah, bantu aku menyiapkan ini..!"ujar Yesung sembari mulai menata botol – botol soju yang di bawanya.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook pun segera membantu Yesung menyiapkan acara minum – minum mereka, dan member lain juga segera duduk di sana sesuai perintah Yesung. Termasuk Kyuhyun, meskipun dapat dilihat Kyuhyun masih menatap penuh perhatian Yesung. Yesung dengan gaya rambut botak khas tentara di hadapannya. Tak bisa Kyuhyun pungkiri, Yesung benar – benar terlihat berbeda sekarang, meskipun wajah manis nya tetap sama.

"Hyung, kau terlihat berbeda sekarang.."ujar Donghae.

"Apa aku terlihat jelek?"tanya Yesung.

"Ani, kau tetap tampan hyung."Siwon menanggapi.

"Tapi sangat aneh melihat mu dengan rambut seperti itu.."ucap Eunhyuk.

"Suatu saat nanti kau juga akan memiliki rambut seperti itu, Hyuk-ah."jawab Kangin.

"Lalu.. dengan semua botol soju ini, apa hyung akan ikut minum?"tanya Sungmin pada Yesung.

"Tentu saja tidak.."ujar Yesung tersenyum, dia mengangkat sebotol coca cola zero di tangannya.

"..hanya kalian yang minum soju, kalian sendiri tahu aku tak bisa meminum alcohol."lanjutnya.

Ketika seluruh member asyik bercengkrama dengan Yesung, hanya Kyuhyun seorang diri yang masih diam dan menatap Yesung penuh arti. Dia sadar, meskipun Yesung berada di hadapannya saat ini tapi Yesung tak bisa dia dekati. Yesung memang menjauhinya, terbukti Yesung tak pernah sekalipun meliriknya.

"Hyung, apa benar kau ingin berangkat diam – diam saat wamil nanti?"pertanyaan dari Kangin sontak memecah atensi diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat gelas yang barus saja diterimanya dari Ryeowook. Matanya kini menatap tajam Yesung yang masih sama sekali tak mau meliriknya. Apa ini? Diam – diam, bahkan Yesung tak mengijinkannya untuk mengantar kepergiannya ke camp militer setelah hampir 2 minggu tak mau menemuinya. Keterlaluan..

"Hmm.. Ne.."jawab Yesung dengan nada enggan, sebenarnya dia tak ingin mengangkat pembicaraan ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"..aku hanya tak ingin merepotkan kalian, kita sangat sibuk sekarang dan camp militer dimana aku di tempatkan sangat jauh…"lanjutnya.

Seluruh member hanya diam mendengar alasan Yesung, sejujurnya menurut mereka alasan yang dikemukakan oleh Yesung sangatlah tidak logis. Bagaimanapun, loyalitas diantara member Super Junior sangat tinggi, jika hanya untuk sekedar mengantar, sesibuk apa pun mereka pasti akan menyisihkan waktu dan tak akan pernah merasa keberatan. Mereka diam, karena tahu jika pasti ada maksud tersendiri mengapa Yesung melakukan ini, karena seperti itulah Yesung yang mereka kenal.

"..sudahlah, kita tak usah membahas ini lagi. Malam ini kita harus bersenang – senang.."ujar Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jja! Untuk Super Junior dan keberhasilan Super Show 5 selanjutnya..!"Yesung mengangkat gelasnya yang berisi coca cola zero keatas diikuti member lain dengan gelas berisi soju.

"Yeaahh!"

One shot! Seluruh member segera meneguk isi gelas mereka hingga tak tersisa, kecuali Kyuhyun. Dia hanya menggantungkan gelasnya di depan bibir, tak berniat meminumnya.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepada kalian.."

Kegaduhan yang sempat terdengar karena canda tawa para member kini mendadak menghilang, mereka semua segera diam saat mendengar kata – kata Yesung tadi. Mereka sebenarnya sudah menduga dari awal jika acara minum – minum kali ini adalah acara perpisahan Yesung dengan mereka semua sebelum wamil.

"..sebelum aku pergi untuk menjalankan kewajibanku kepada Negara, ku harap kalian akan tetap menjaga Super Junior dengan baik sepeninggalku. Ingat, untuk sementara ini tak ada Leeteuk hyung dan aku, dan sebentar lagi Heechul hyung akan kembali. Kalian harus bisa bersikap dewasa dan dapat menjaga ego masing – masing..."ujar Yesung sembari menatap seluruh member dengan penuh arti.

"..Kangin, berlatih lah dengan keras untuk menjaga ketertinggalanmu selama dua tahun ini, aku mempercayakan Super Junior padamu.."kini Yesung menatap Kangin, pandangannya syarat akan pesan yang disampaikan.

"..Shindong, tolong jaga Heechul hyung jika dia kembali nanti. Dan teruslah membuat semua member bersemangat ketika mereka merasa lelah. Hanya kau yang bisa, uri moodmaker.."

"..Sungmin-ah, kau yang aku percayai untuk menjaga seluruh member, termasuk Zhoumi dan juga Henry. Aku tak akan meminta apapun, aku yakin kau akan melakukan semuanya dengan baik.."

"..Leeteuk hyung telah memintamu menggantikan posisinya, dan aku yakin kau bisa melaksanakan amanat itu dengan baik. Tolong jaga uri ELF, jangan biarkan mereka berpaling dari Super Junior, Eunhyuk-ah.."

"..Hae-ah, bantu Eunhyuk dalam melakukan tugasnya. Aku percaya padamu, buat semakin banyak orang mencintai Super Junior.."

"..Siwon-ah, teruslah raih kesuksesanmu di semua hal. Buat semua orang kagum dengan Super Junior. Penuhi janjimu sebagai guardian Super Junior dan.. jaga uri magnae untukku.."

"..Wookie, kau dongsaeng terbaik yang kutahu. Aku percayakan semua padamu, kini kau yang harus menggantikan posisiku sebagai lead vocal. Aku yakin kau dan Kyuhyun bisa menggantikan semua part ku, kalian adalah yang terbaik.."

"..dan Kyuhyun.."

Akhirnya Yesung kini menatap Kyuhyun, begitu pun sebaliknya. Pasangan kekasih ini saling menatap intens satu sama lain. Seperti dapat berbicara melalui tatapan mata. Cukup lama kedua pasangan ini berada dalam keheningan, hingga akhirnya Yesung menyerah, dia menurukan pandangan matanya.

"..Ku harap kau bisa mulai dewasa sekarang, dan berjanjilah jangan pernah menghubungiku selama aku wamil , kecuali aku yang menghubungimu.."

Prak.

Gelas yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun terlihat retak, sepertinya Kyuhyun terlalu kuat menggenggamnya. Awalnya seluruh atensi member jatuh pada Kyuhyun, namun Yesung segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan mengajak mereka kembali bersenang – senang dalam acara minum – minum itu.

Dan Kyuhyun, dia meletakkan gelas retaknya di atas meja dan segera meraih botol soju yang ada di depannya. Meminumnya langsung dari mulut botol tersebut, tanpa berniat menuangkannya terlebih dahulu di dalam gelas. Satu botol, dua botol, tiga botol.. Kyuhyun terus meminum botol – botol soju yang di bawa Yesung tadi, dia meminumnya tanpa henti seolah begitu kehausan. Dia tak peduli. Hingga memasuki botol kelima, akhirnya rasa mabuk mulai menguasai Kyuhyun. Pandangan matanya mulai mengabur, namun dia terus meminum soju dari botol yang ada di tangannya.

"Cukup, Kyu.."

Sepasang jemari mungil mengambil alih botol soju yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun yang tengah mabuk merasa kesal karena kegiatan minumnya di ganggu.

"Wae? Jangan menggangguku.."ujar Kyuhyun sembari merebut kembali botol soju nya dengan susah payah karena mabuk.

Jemari mungil itu kembali merebut botol soju Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya jauh dari jangkauan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah cukup, jangan minum lagi.."

"Kenapa? Ha? Kenapa? Kenapa Yesung hyung… kenapa?"

Kyuhyun terus menggumamkan pertanyaan tak jelas sembari beringsut mendekati Yesung. Badannya yang terhuyung – huyung jatuh mendekap badan mungil Yesung. Membawa Yesung ke dalam pelukannya dan kemudian jatuh merebah di lantai. Dan Yesung hanya diam melihat perilaku Kyuhyun padanya.

"Jadi.. kau menjauhiku selama ini agar aku dewasa… kenapa hyung? Kenapa harus menjauh dariku? Kenapaaa..?"

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bangkit duduk, namun kembali terhuyung dan jatuh. Sepertinya dia benar – benar mabuk berat.

"Kau bermaksud baik bukan? Hm.."ujar Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk – nunjuk kearah wajah Yesung, namun Yesung tetap bergeming.

"Tapi di sini… di sini.."

Kini Kyuhyun berusaha duduk dengan salah satu tangannya menepuk – nepuk dadanya.

"Di sini sakit hyuuunngg… sakiiittt…"ujar Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri karena mabuknya.

Yesung yang awalnya diam kini mulai bergerak meraih tubuh Kyuhyun, dia mengalungkan lengan Kyuhyun di pundaknya dan muali mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun. Dia sedikit kesusahan mengingat tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih besar darinya, namun dia tetap berusaha mengangkat Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke dalam kamar. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Yesung berhasil membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam kamar dan menidurkannya di atas tempat tidur.

Yesung membuka beberapa kancing teratas dari kemeja Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun tak merasa kegerahan. Dia juga mengusap peluh yang sedikit membasahi wajah Kyuhyun, dan membelai surai ikalnya.

"Mianhe, Kyu. Aku harap kau bisa menjadi lebih dewasa dan mandiri…"

Yesung kemudian mengecup dahi, kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun, dan terakhir bibir Kyuhyun.

"Sampai jumpa dua tahun lagi, Kyu.. Saranghae.."

Dan itulah… kali terakhir pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dengan Yesung sebelum Yesung pergi menjalani wajib militernya.

**-I Would-**

**By Himi Chan**

Cklek klek.

Bunyi suara pintu yang kunci nya mulai di buka terdengar, Kyuhyun yang sempat memejamkan mata segera membuka kembali matanya dan melihat kearah daun pintu yang kini mulai bergerak membuka diri. Menampakkan sosok salah satu hyung nya.

"Ming hyung.."sapa Kyuhyun pada namja bergigi kelinci yang terlihat tersenyum padanya.

"Kau beristirahat dengan baik?"tanya Sungmin sembari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kini beranjak duduk.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sembari memberi isyarat kepada Sungmin agar duduk di sampingnya.

"Tapi aku merasa menjadi seorang tahanan, kenapa aku harus di penjara di kamar ku sendiri.."gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Kalau tidak seperti itu, kau tak akan beristirahat. Semenjak Yesung hyung wamil kau terlalu menyibukkan diri.."

Sungmin yang sudah duduk di samping Kyuhyun kini menoleh memandang wajah Kyuhyun.

"..kau merindukannya bukan?"

Kyuhyun diam, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Bahkan sekedar menoleh pun tidak.

"Ah, ternyata benar dugaanku. Kau terlalu merindukannya, karena itu kau berusaha menyibukkan dirimu sendiri agar bisa mengalihkan pikiranmu dari Yesung hyung.."ujar Sungmin seakan berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Namun Kyuhyun tetap diam, membuat Sungmin yang ada di sampingnya pun ikut diam. Lama mereka berada dalam keheningan. Sungmin sempat berpikir untuk keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, ya dia tahu jika Kyuhyun terus diam itu artinya Kyuhyun tak ingin membahas apa pun, jadi tak ada gunanya juga dia berada di kamar Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan, hyung?"namun niatnya menjadi urung kala mendengar Kyuhyun yang melempar pertanyaan kearahnya.

Sungmin kembali menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang ternyata juga menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, hyung? Dia tak mau menemuiku sebelum pergi dan lalu melarangku untuk menghubunginya selama wamil. Bagaimana caranya aku membunuh perasaan rindu ini? Bagaimana..?"

Sungmin sedikit tertegun melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang kini berubah sendu. Dia sadar jika Kyuhyun ternyata tersiksa dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Dasar bodoh, cukup katakan jika kau merindukannya."jawab Sungmin mantab.

Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang menatap heran Sungmin. Kyuhyun bingung, apa Sungmin tak mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun sebelumnya jika Yesung melarangnya untuk menghubunginya selama wamil, atau Kyuhyun yang memang terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti ucapan Sungmin tadi.

"Gunakan otakmu, Kyu. Ada 1001 cara untuk mengatakan perasaan rindu mu pada Yesung hyung tanpa menghubunginya."ujar Sungmin sembari mengetuk – ngetuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya.

Dan demi apapun, Kyuhyun kini merasa pikirannya seolah – olah terbuka lebar setelah mendengar kata – kata Sungmin tadi. Dan sesaat setelah itu, kini segurat senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

"Gomawo, Ming hyung.."

**-I Would-**

**By Himi Chan**

Di sinilah Kyuhyun, berdiri bukan di tanah kelahirannya. Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berada di Jepang. Tepatnya di area Tokyo Dome, tempat dimana Super Show 5 akan berlangsung dalam waktu dekat.

Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang ada di backstage Tokyo dome. Tempat dimana semua perencanaan dari perhelatan konser besar miliknya akan di gelar. Ketika dia membuka pintu ruangan itu, bisa dia lihat belasan staff dan crew yang tengah mengadakan rapat mengenai jalannya konser Super Show yang akan diadakan selama dua hari itu. Kyuhyun segera membungkukkan badan, member hormat sekaligus meminta maaf karena telah mengganggu jalannya rapat para staff dan crew tersebut.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-sshi. Kenapa kau sudah berada di Jepang? Bukankah seharusnya besok kau baru tiba bersama member Super Junior yang lain?"tanya kepala crew yang memimpin rapat tadi.

"Ne, aku memang sengaja datang lebih awal karena ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada anda semua."ucap Kyuhyun penuh sopan santun.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Aku meminta ijin kepada anda sekalian untuk memasukkan sebuah project saat Super Show berlangsung, lusa nanti.."

"Apa?!"

Semua staff dan crew terkejut mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Mereka memandang tak percaya kepada Kyuhyun, bahkan ada beberapa diantara mereka yang menatap marah dan kesal padanya. Bagaimana tidak, bayangkan saja jika semua rencana dan jadwal mengenai konser Super Show in Tokyo yang telah mereka susun matang – matang dari jauh hari tiba – tiba harus rusak karena permintaan sepihak Kyuhyun. Sangat wajar jika mereka sedikit merasa kesal.

Namun Kyuhyun tetap bergeming, mempertahankan apa yang dia telah yakini dari awal. Dia sudah menduga jika seperti ini reaksi yang akan terjadi, karena itu dia tak akan menyerah. Sifat keras kepalanya terkadang berguna juga.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, apa kau tak salah bicara?"kepala crew kembali bertanya meyakinkan.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, dan membalas pertanyaan itu dengan tatapan mata tanpa keraguan. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana mengerti jika dia memang bersungguh – sungguh dengan apa yang dia katakan tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan seenaknya sendiri, apa kau meremehkan kami, Kyuhyun sshi?!"kini anggota staff yang terlihat temperamental melemparkan pertanyaan dengan nada penuh amarah kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bermaksud meremehkan kalian, karena itu aku meminta ijin terlebih dahulu kepada kalian. Sekeras apa pun aku meminta, jika kalian tak mengijinkan maka project ini tak akan pernah bisa berjalan."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika kami menolak?"

"Aku akan tetap meminta hingga kalian bersedia membantuku."

Suasana sempat menjadi tegang, akibat perdebatan antara Kyuhyun yang keras kepala dengan seorang staff yang temperamental. Tak ada yang berani menyela mereka. Bagaimanapun juga semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangn tersebut tengah mengalami pergolakan batin masing – masing.

"Apa kau bisa menjamin jika project yang kau ajukan tak akan merusak jalannya konser nanti?"tanya kepala crew yang akhirnya kembali membuka suara.

"Aku jamin."jawab Kyuhyun penuh percaya diri.

Kepala crew menghela nafas, sebenarnya dia pun hendak menolak permintaan Kyuhyun itu. Namun melihat keteguhan hatinya itu membuatnya urung akan niatnya, andai saja dia menemukan sedikit saja keraguan di mata Kyuhyun.. sedikit saja.. tanpa berpikir panjang dia pasti menolaknya. Namun pengalaman bekerja bersama dengan Kyuhyun selama 4 tahun lebih itu membuatnya sudah hapal pasti watak pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda yang keras kepala dan teguh akan pendiriannya. Dinding yang sangat sulit dihancurkan.

"Baiklah, kita ambil jalan tengah. Kyuhyun sshi, silakan ceritakan mengenai project yang kau katakan itu dan buat kami bisa menyetujuinya dengan alasan yang logis. Disetujui atau tidaknya projectmu nanti, akan tergantung pada voting…"

Kepala crew berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun sembari mengulurkan tangannya hendak berjabat tangan sebagai tanda memberi tantangan kepada namja muda di depannya itu.

"Deal?"

Segurat senyuman atau mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai seringaian terlukis jelas di wajah Kyuhyun. Tantangan? Siapa takut.. Kyuhyun segera menjawab uluran tangan tersebut.

"Deal.."

.

.

_**Sementara itu di Seoul, Super Junior's dorm..**_

"Apa tak apa – apa kita membiarkan Kyuhyun berangkat sendirian ke Jepang hari ini?"

Terlihat para member Super Junior yang tengah berkumpul sembari menyiapkan barang – barang untuk mereka bawa ke Jepang nanti. Kangin, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Donghae yang masih sibuk memasukkan barang – barang ke dalam koper mereka. Sedangkan Ryeowook dan Sungmin, yang notabene merupakan namja yang paling rajin, tengah duduk bersama di sofa ruang tengah karena sudah selesai dengan barang – barang mereka sejak tadi.

"Tenang saja, Wookie. Aku yakin dia akan baik – baik saja. Bukankah akhir – akhir ini dia sudah mulai kembali seperti dulu, dia sudah tidak terlihat kelelahan lagi.."jawab Sungmin.

"Tapi… bukan itu yang aku maksud, hyung.."

"Heum?"

Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya, pikirannya bertanya – tanya tentang kata – kata Ryeowook itu. Jadi, jawaban yang dia katakan tadi salah?

"Yang dimaksud Wookie adalah, apakah benar tidak apa – apa kita membiarkan Kyuhyun sendiri meyakinkan para staff dan crew di sana mengenai project yang dia buat, apa tidak seharusnya kita membantunya?"tanya Shindong meluruskan apa yang dimaksud Ryeowook tadi, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk membenarkan kata – kata Shindong.

"Aku pun khawatir, bagaimana jika nanti dia gagal dan tidak berhasil meyakinkan mereka.."ujar Kangin.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin dia pasti berhasil. Kalian seperti tidak tahu saja seperti apa uri magnae, apalagi menyangkut tentang Yesung hyung.."

"Tapi ini di Tokyo hyung, bukan Seoul.."bantah Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tersenyum misterius, disaat yang lain tengah khawatir akan keberhasilan Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya tersenyum optimis seakan sudah tahu jalannya nanti.

"Justru karena di Tokyo, aku yakin project ini akan disetujui. Kau lupa, Jepang adalah wilayah kekuasaan Yesung hyung, sebagian besar ELF disana adalah Clouds. Dan project yang Kyuhyun buat ini adalah untuk Yesung hyung. Tak ada alas an untuk menolak project ini.."

Seluruh member yang ada di sana sontak menghela nafas lega mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Benar, tak seharusnya mereka khawatir, mereka harus yakin jika Kyuhyun akan berhasil.

"Tapi hyung, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun melakukan itu semua?"tanya Donghae.

"_**That's the way he say 'miss you' to him.."**_

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Donghae tadi, Sungmin beranjak ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Entahlah, tiba – tiba saja kakinya ingin bergerak ke dalam kamar itu. Kamar dimana beberapa hari lalu dirinya dan Kyuhyun sempat berbincang – bincang bersama mengenai banyak hal. Dan pikirannya pun menerawang mengingat hari itu.

.

.

"Hyung…"

"Ne.."

"Aku sudah menemukan cara agar Yesung hyung mengetahui seperti apa perasaanku sekarang.."

Kata – kata Kyuhyun ini tak pelak berhasil menarik perhatian Sungmin. Hebat sekali anak ini, belum lama dia memberikan saran Kyuhyun segera menangkap dan mengapresiasikannya. Tak heran jika dia menjadi member terpintar setelah Kibum di Super Junior.

"Apa itu?"tanya Sungmin antusias.

"Project 'Gray Paper'. Dan ini akan masuk ke dalam list di Super Show 5 Tokyo 3 hari lagi."

"Gray Paper? Kau yakin dengan project ini?"

"Aku yakin, bahkan jika ini berhasil project ini akan terus diulang selama SS5 berlangsung.."

"Tapi.. apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil? SS5 Tokyo hanya tinggal 3 hari, dan kita belum mendiskusikannya dengan staff dan crew di sana, kita juga belum berlatih sama sekali mengenai project mu ini.."

"Kita tak perlu banyak berlatih, karena ini hanya sebuah project sederhana, yang terpenting adalah membuat semua orang setuju dan bersedia membantuku mensukseskan project ini. Karena itu hyung, aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku tolong yakinkan hyungdeul terlebih Wookie hyung, aku membutuhkannya agar project ini berhasil.."

"Lalu crew dan staff di sana?"

"Masalah itu serahkan padaku, aku akan berangkat ke Jepang bersama manajer hyung besok, jadi aku akan tiba di Jepang satu hari lebih awal dari kalian untuk meyakinkan semua staff dan crew di sana. Dan ketika kalian datang nanti, kita berlatih untuk project ini."

Meskipun mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun yang terlihat meyakinkan, tetap saja Sungmin merasa gusar. Ini terlalu beresiko, besar kemungkinan project ini akan gagal. Tapi, sebagai hyung yang baik dia harus percaya kepada magnae nya ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Masalah di sini serahkan padaku. Aku percaya padamu, Kyu-ah. Aku yakin kau pasti berhasil."Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, sekedar member semangat dan meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa dia dan yang lain akan membantunya.

"Ne, aku pasti berhasil.."

**-I Would-**

**By Himi Chan**

_**Super Show 5 in Tokyo Day 1**_

Suara gemuruh teriakan puluhan ribu orang penonton menggema dalam dorm raksasa itu. Dalam balutan warna sapphire blue yang menghiasi setiap sudut penonton, memperlihatkan kemegahan dan betapa besarnya kekuatan fandom dari bintang yang hingga saat ini sinarnya tak pernah pudar. Suasana yang yang biasa dijumpai saat konser tiba, ya, hari ini telah tiba.. Super Junior.. Super Show 5 in Tokyo..

Setelah belasan lagu dinyanyikan oleh sepuluh orang superman itu, dengan sukses mengguncang panggung raksasa yang ada di dalam dorm tersebut. Kini para penonton tengah menanti penampilan selanjutnya. Panggung yang kembali gelap membuat penonton bertanya – tanya lagu apa yang akan kembali dinyanyikan oleh idola mereka, Super Junior.

Hingga sebuah suara pengiring yang mulai terdengar, yang sontak membuat seluruh penonton berteriak. Tapi tunggu, ini berbeda. Lagu ini, bukankah tak ada dalam list konser sebelumnya? Bahkan saat konser ini di gelar di Negara lain seperti Korea Selatan, Amerika Selatan, dan Indonesia tak pernah terdengar lagu ini. Tapi.. apa ini sebuah kejutan?

Tak pelak rasa heran serta penuh tanya yang menggelitik emosi penonton membuat gemuruh teriakan dan pertanyaan semakin ramai terdengar. Lampu latar yang mulai bersinar kebiruan dan keemasan, hingga akhirnya sang bintang utama pun di sorot. Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan background hiasan ornament berwarna biru keunguan yang mulai mewarnai layar raksasa di tengah panggung itu.

Dua layar yang lebih kecil yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri layar utama pun mulai menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun yang terbalut jas putih dengan aksen hitam yang memenuhi badan jas tersebut. Dan ketika tiba waktunya, suara emas Kyuhyun mulai terdengar..

_**Mianhaeseo haneun mariya**_

_**Niga ulgo isseo haneun mariya**_

_**Sumi makhyeo samkideut han mariya**_

_**Meongcheonghan gaseumi seodureuneun mal**_

Lampu sorot mulai beralih dari sisi kanan panggung menuju sisi kiri, menyorot Ryeowook yang terlihat mengenakan jas yang senada dengan Kyuhyun.

_**Chamgo chamabogo mageuryeo haedo du**_

_**Soneuro nae ibeul magabwado**_

_**Nae maeumeul sseonaeryeogandeutan hanmadi**_

_**Saranghae**_

Dan melodi indah milik pemuda yang saat ini tengah menjalani wajib militernya itu pun terus berlanjut..

_**Cheonch**__**eonhi georeogalkke hanbal dubal**_

_**Naege iksu**__**khan ne balgeoreum hanbal dubal**_

_**Jogeumss**__**ik meoreojyeogada sarajyeoganda**_

_**Jeobeokjeobeok**_

_**Jiwojideut ichyeojilkkabwa**_

_**Boiji annneundeut sarajilkkabwa**_

_**Ilchoedo sumanbeoneun doena**__**eineun**_

_**Mal meolligajima**_

_**Cheonch**__**eonhi georeogalkke hanbal dubal**_

_**Naege iksu**__**khan ne balgeoreum hanbal dubal**_

_**Jogeumss**__**ik meoreojyeogada sarajyeoganda**_

_**Jeobeokjeobeok**_

_**Ige majimagirago hanbeon dubeon**_

_**Jikiji mot **__**hal yaksokdeuldo hanbeon dubeon**_

_**Dachyeoya haneungeon **__**ireon narago**_

_**Jebal jebal**_

Ketika nada pengalun mulai terdengar, sebagai tanda jeda untuk lirik selanjutnya, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang berada pada sisi berlawanan mulai beranjak menuju ke tengah panggung utama. Seluruh mata penonton pun mengikuti gerak gerik mereka, namun segera teralihkan ketika layar utama mulai menampilkan berbagai potongan video dari seseorang yang begitu di cintai di sana, diantara ELF.. diantara Super Junior.. dan Cho Kyuhyun..

Kim Jong Woon atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Yesung, sosok yang begitu dirindukan oleh semua orang yang hadir dalam konser itu, terutama Kyuhyun. Layar raksasa itu menampilkan berbagai ekspresi dari seorang Yesung, ketika dia menari, tertawa, ekspresi seriusnya saat bernyanyi, bahkan saat mengajak seluruh penonton bernyanyi bersamanya. Layar raksasa itu seakan akan telah menghipnotis seluruh penonton, meyakinkan jika Yesung ada di samping mereka.

_**Ige majimagirago hanbeon dubeon**_

_**Jikiji mot hal yaksokdeul hanbeon dubeon**_

_**Jogeumssik meoreojyeo sarajyeoganda jeobeokjeobeok**_

Bahkan suara baritone yang amat dirindukan itu mulai terdengar, yang tak pelak membawa rasa haru dan teriakan penonton. Terlihat jelas betapa semua orang merindukannya. Dan kini penonton seakan dibawa melayang ketika layar raksasa tersebut mulai menampakkan gambaran seakan – akan Yesung tengah bernyanyi bersama – sama dengan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

_**Dachyeoya haneungeon ireon narago**_

_**Jebal jebal..**_

Riuh tepuk tangan dan juga teriakan penonton kembali membahana dalam dome tersebut. Tak henti – hentinya pujian serta ungkapan rasa kagum terdengar. Kekaguman karena penampilan luar biasa dari duo lead vocal Super Junior tersebut dan juga akan kejutan yang sangat tak terduga ini. Ya, kejutan yang begitu indah dan membahagiakan.

Seluruh member Super Junior yang lain pun segera keluar ke dalam panggung bergabung bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan juga Ryeowook. Menyapa seluruh penonton yang sukses dibuat menangis terharu akan kejutan itu.

"Kami tahu jika kalian semua sangat merindukan uri Yesungie. Karena itu kami mempersembahkan lagu ini untuk kalian semua..."ucap Kangin membuk pembicaraan.

Dan suara riuh teriakan penonton menjadi respon hangat dari project yang telah dijalankan oleh mereka.

"Benar, dan lagu ini seperti menggambarkan hubungan kami dengan Yesung hyung yang begitu dekat. Bukan begitu, Kyuhyun-ah?"sebuah pertanyaan dilempar kepada Kyuhyun dari Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini terlihat terkejut, tak siap mendapat pertanyaan dari Ryeowook. Dia terlihat salah tingkah.

"A-ah, tidak.. sebenarnya aku tak benar – benar dekat dengan Yesung."

"Tapi Kyuhyun yang mempunyai ide semua ini."

Penonton kembali bersorak riuh mendengar penuturan Ryeowook. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, kini merasa.. entahlah.. sedikit malu mungkin, meskipun sebenarnya terselip rasa bangga di hatinya. Dan tak ayal member lain pun mulai menggoda Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tersipu malu. Kyuhyun yang benar – benar malu segera melambaikan tangannya, memberikan isyarat agar para member tak menggoda dan membahas itu lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau punya ide ini?"tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku hanya merasa ada begitu banyak cinta untuk Yesung hyung di Jepang. Karena itu aku membuat project ini, aku yakin pasti Yesung hyung sangat ingin berada diantara kita saat ini.."ujar Kyuhyun.

_**Dan aku pun sangat ingin kau berada di sini, hyung.. bersamaku..**_

**-I Would-**

**By Himi Chan**

"Selamat atas keberhasilan kaliaaaannnn…..!"

Seluruh crew dan staff menyambut mereka dengan ucapan selamat. Ya, konser Super Show 5 in Tokyo hari ini sukses besar, meskipun sempat terjadi kekhawatiran karena banyaknya member yang absen dalam konser dan sedikit insiden kecil yang disebabkan Kyuhyun kemarin.

"Arigatou gozaimasu! Kalian telah bekerja dengan baik.."ucap seluruh member sembari membungkukkan badan hormat ke setiap staff dan crew yang ada di sana.

Dan setelah itu, para member segera berjalan menuju ruang ganti untuk beristirahat serta mengganti pakaian mereka. Namun ketika tiba di ruang ganti, seseorang telah menunggu mereka. Dia, kepala staff dan crew, seseorang yang memimpin jalannya konser dari balik layar.

"Ah, selamat kepada kalian. Sekali lagi kalian membuat sebuah konser yang begitu spektakuler. Aku harap besok kalian akan melakukan hal yang sama, atau bahkan lebih.."ucap pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Ne, kami pun berterimakasih. Karena berkat kerja keras anda konser ini dapat berjalan dengan lancar."ujar Kangin mewakili Super Junior.

Pria paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum sembari tertawa kecil kepada Kangin dan member Super Junior yang lain.

"Baiklah, silakan kalian beristirahat karena besok kalian akan bekerja kembali. Dan.. kalian juga harus berterimakasih kepada Kyuhyun-sshi. Aku permisi."kepala staff & crew itu berujar sebelum pergi meninggalkan member Super Junior.

Seluruh member kini tersenyum penuh arti kepada Kyuhyun. Ya, mereka tahu di balik kata – kata dari kepala staff & crew tadi ada makna tersembunyi.

"Gomawo, Kyuhyun-ah~"ujar Shindong dengan nada menggoda.

"Aissh.. sudahlah hyung.."kilah Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita menghubungi Yesung hyung? Aku yakin dia pasti mengikuti jalannya konser malam ini.."usul Ryeowook.

"Benar, aku juga yakin dia sudah tahu tentang project yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Pasti banyak ELF yang memberitahunya."ujar Donghae mendukung.

"Cepat hubungi, Yesung hyuunngg!"

Seluruh member begitu bersemangat untuk menghubungi Yesung, mereka berkumpul menjadi satu untuk mendengarkan percakapan dua arah yang sedang mereka lakukan. Tapi, sadarkah mereka ada satu orang yang tak ikut berkumpul? Satu orang yang lebih memilih menyendiri, menghindari kegiatan yang akan dilakukan oleh hyungdeulnya. Satu orang itu, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku.. akan memenuhi janjiku, hyung. Aku tak akan menghubungimu.."gumamnya.

Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam bilik untuk mengganti pakaian. Tak memperdulikan suara gaduh hyungdeulnya di luar sana. Meskipun sejujurnya dia mati – matian berusaha menahan perasaan ingin nya, ingin bergabung, ingin mendengar suaranya, ingin berbicara dengannya. Namun demi janjinya pada seseorang yang dia cintai, dia terpaksa harus menahannya.

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari bilik segera menoleh keasal suara yang memanggilnya. Dan tanpa disangka – sangka, ketika dia menoleh sebuah smartphone segera menempel di telinganya, membuatnya terkejut.

"Hyung..?"ujar Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan kepada sang pelaku, seseorang yang tengah memegang smartphone dan menempelkannya di telinga Kyuhyun, Sungmin.

"Ayo berbicara pada Yesung hyung.."perintah Sungmin.

"Tapi.."

"Yesung hyung yang ingin berbicara denganmu, terimalah.."

Dengan sedikit ragu, Kyuhyun mulai menerima ponsel yang di serahkan oleh Sungmin. Dia meletakkannya di daun telinga. Namun dia tak mendengar suara apa pun dari seberang sana. Kyuhyun ingin memulai menyapa, namun dia urung melakukannya. Cukup lama Kyuhyun terkekang dalam keheningan, hingga akhirnya suara baritone yang begitu dirindukannya mulai terdengar.

'_**Kau tak mau berbicara padaku, Kyu?'**_

"Yesung hyung…"

Dada Kyuhyun bergetar mendengar suara itu. Suara yang telah lama dia ingin dengar, suara dari seseorang yang sangat dia rindukan.

'_**Kenapa lama sekali kau berbicara.. aku kira kau tak mau berbicara padaku..' **_

Seketika itu pula sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibir Kyuhyun. Nada suara ini, nada merajuk yang ingin dia dengar sejak lama. Dia jadi membayangkan bagaimana muka Yesung di sana, Yesung pasti sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Aku hanya menunggumu yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, hyung.."

'_**Menyebalkan!'**_

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar Yesung yang sepertinya mulai kesal dengannya. Dan setelah itu keduanya hanya diam, seperti kehabisan kata – kata untuk di bahas. Sekian lama tak berbicara sepertinya membuat keduanya merasa canggung.

'_**Emm.. Kyu..'**_

"Ne..?"

'_**Aku sudah mendengar tentang projectmu itu…"**_

Kyuhyun tetap diam, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Pikirannya menebak – nebak, kira – kira bagaimana tanggapan Yesung mengenai project yang dibuatnya untuk Yesung.

'_**..gomawo, Kyu. Aku.. aku benar – benar terharu. Itu membuatku menangis..'**_

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar isak tangis kecil dari seberang sana, Yesungnya tengah menangis. Namun menangis bahagia. Sebenarnya mata Kyuhyun pun sudah mulai memanas, namun mati – matian dia tahan agar tak ada air mata yang jatuh.

'_**Kyuhyun-ah, maafkan aku jika sebelumnya aku telah menyakitimu.. aku minta maaf, aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk membuat hatimu sakit. Aku hanya ingin kau dan aku bisa terbiasa nantinya saat menghadapi masa seperti ini. Aku ingin kau baik – baik saja meskipun tak ada aku di sampingmu..'**_

"Aku tahu hyung.. aku tahu.."

'_**Dan sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan saat acara minum – minum itu. Kyuhyunnie, aku merindukanmu. Aku sungguh – sungguh merindukanmu..'**_

Dan dengan kata – kata inilah, seluruh pertahanan Kyuhyun hancur sudah. Air mata mulai menerobos dari matanya. Ternyata perasaannya selama ini tak salah. Dia benar, Yesungnya pasti juga sama tersiksanya seperti dirinya. Yesungnya juga pasti merasakan perasaan rindu yang begitu besar, sama seperti dirinya.

"Nado bogoshippo, hyung. Aku juga.. sangat.. merindukanmu.."

Suara Kyuhyun bergetar, mati – matian dia berusaha meredam isakannya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Yesung di seberang sana, yang malah tak sanggup menutupi isak tangisnya yang jelas terdengar.

'_**Kyu, apakah kau bersedia menungguku sedikit lagi? Hanya dua tahun dan aku akan segera kembali bersamamu. Would you?'**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Yesung, untuk apa Yesung menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah ada jawabannya di depan mata? Tanpa perlu berpikir panjang tentu saja Kyuhyun akan menjawab..

"_**Yes.. I Would.."**_

**END**

**Special untuk Tety unniku tercinta yang tersiksa karena menunggu ff ini saya publish.. mian kalau mengecewakan unn..**

**Maaf kalau sangat minim Kyusung scene.. Maaf kalau banyak kata yang salah atau bahkan tidak penting.. pokoknya maaf kalau ada salah deh..**

**Sekalian mohon maaf lahir batin chingudeul~ #telat**

**Jadi.. ELF.. Clouds.. Kyusung Shipper.. apakah kalian juga akan menunggu uri Yesung kembali dua tahun lagi?**

**Would you?**


End file.
